Camping
by EternallySky
Summary: It all started with Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Press Square to Respawn. RxN Oneshot. Dedicated to all my 'Draw With Me' readers.


**This is dedicated to all my 'Draw With Me' readers**.

I have loads of excuses so the inspiration stopped but i was able to write this semi-long oneshot to make it up!

Characters might be a little OOC but please enjoy!

**Inspiration: Watching my brother play Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2**

* * *

Running and dodging. Dodging and running.

"Oh, yes!" He had successfully knifed him without being unnoticed. He was spending his wonderful summer free of school playing the popular game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. He bought the game during the beginning of summer and was playing it online until he passed Hayner's level. Currently he was running around sneaking behind campers and knifing them.

Roxas was in his living room playing on his high definition flat screen TV because like all guys he thinks a game like this deserves the best. All around him was clothes scattered and in front of him was the coffee table that had instant noodles on it, Pocky, Sea-Salt ice cream, Paopu fruit, Starbucks, and a bowl of rice. Right now he took out his big guns shooting at two people trying to aim at both of them while barely staying alive.

**+200** His team was winning and he tended to keep it that way. They were 500 more points until getting a victory.

**5 Streak Kill! **He was on a roll, three more kills and it was game set! He hid in a corner and took out the jets setting explosions on them but before he could press the button he was killed.

"….WHAT!"

**Press Square to Respawn.**

He was watching the instant replay that _ruined_ his kill streak, it was a sniper.

"Damn sniper! I'll get that camper." He pulled up the statistic chart that showed who killed him. _Keybarrier_. Roxas who got addicted to the game tracked down the guy and swore to kill this guy before time runs out. He could see his target on his map, moving closer to him he could feel the revenge icon popping up soon.

_**BOOM!**_ This was not his lucky day.

**Press Square to Respawn. **

_That sniper! _He stepped on a land mine killing him instantly. Every time Roxas was a second away from killing the sniper he would get blown away to smithereens by the land mines.

Roxas starting to get angry made a message to this _Keybarrier_.

_From: KeyofDestiny_

_To: Keybarrier_

_Subject: Stop camping!_

_Listen this is a game where you don't go camping around like a noob because it's really pissing me off. Either play the game right or play in a different map. _

He got a message respond after a couple of minutes passed by he was able to blow steam off by wolfing down Sea-Salt ice cream with the stick still in his mouth.

_From: Keybarrier_

_To: KeyofDestiny_

_Subject: Stop camping!_

_I didn't know I was camping. I'm new at this game, give me a break will you? I'll play it right if you show me Mr. KeyMcDestiny. _

He was impressed that this guy could talk back to him with humor because most of the time he wrote an angry message to they cower in fear of argue with him.

_From: KeyofDestiny_

_To: Keybarrier _

_Subject: Stop camping!_

_If you insist I'll show you how to play other than sniping Mr. Key you-have-my-name-sorta. _

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

_From: Keybarrier_

_To: KeyofDestiny_

_Subject: Stop camping!_

_Lets go to a different map then, don't call me Mr. it makes me feel weird. _

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

_From: KeyofDestiny_

_To: Keybarrier_

_Subject: Stop camping!_

_Touch touchy. Let's see how well you do keychain. _

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

_From: Keybarrier_

_To: KeyofDestiny_

_Subject: You suck!_

_Shut up and play! Your aim is horrible. Looks like im not the only one who needs help. _

Roxas with one eyebrow raised find the message to be true, he was a horrible sniper. Sure he's good at running and knifing but sniping was not his specialty like this guy who's only capable of doing it.

_From: KeyofDestiny_

_To: Keybarrier_

_Subject: You suck!_

_I run and shoot not sit back and stalk people using a gun from far-distance. How about you teach me and I teach you?_

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

_From: Keybarrier_

_To: KeyofDestiny_

_Subject: You suck!_

_Just don't get cocky oh mighty Key__**of**__Destiny._

Roxas and his new partner in crime grew a friendship over the summer; they would always invite each other over games to play. His partner would always snipe while he would cover for him at times or run around killing people efficiently. Every time they were put in a team together it was a guarantee that they would win.

_From: KeyofDestiny_

_To: Keybarrier_

_Subject: Re_

_Where do you live? I live in Twilight Town. _

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

_From: Keybarrier_

_To: KeyofDestiny_

_Subject: ReRe_

_I moved to Twilight Town this summer, I haven't checked it out yet. I need a tour guide but Call of Duty was calling me to play _coughcough

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

_From: KeyofDestiny_

_To: Keybarrier_

_Subject: ReReRe_

_Haha how funny cuz I was gonna give you a tour guide but Final Fantasy XIII was calling me instead. With such amazing graphics I don't think I would have time. _

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

_From: Keybarrier_

_To: KeyofDestiny_

_Subject: idc_

_FF13 can wait, be my tour guide. How's this afternoon sound?_

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

_From: KeyofDestiny_

_To: Keybarrier_

_Subect: idc_

_Okay okay. I got blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, just look for me at the clock tower trust me you wont miss it. I got a name y'know, its Roxas not arrogant or cocky. _

Roxas who took about 33 minutes to answer checked the time, **1:59pm**. It was like a timer ringing off in his head what he needed to do, _oh no wonder he didn't answer, wait…. IM LATE! _He threw on his trade mark clothes and bolted out the door to the clock tower to meet his partner in crime.

* * *

"Wedding dress…Oh noooo… It should be next to you." He was singing quietly that only he could hear himself even though he was alone on the street to the clock tower. The only thing to do now was to think until he reached there. He started to sing a different song.

"And I walk steady on my feet and I talk my voice amaze me…" Come to think of it he didn't know his online friends name in real life.

"My hands…Your hands… Will not let me go." Being daring he sang louder, he wasn't a horrible singer but that didn't mean he wanted people to know about it besides he liked this theme song from Final Fantasy XIII.

"Break whatever piece I ever had… My hands… Your hands… Don't want to start again. Ohhh will not let me goo." Of course his singing was reserved for the showers to hear only; it was his secret to keep not even his family knew.

He finally reached the clock tower but he only saw a couple people, he didn't ask what he look like or his name because it slipped his mind.

"I should have asked his name." Muttering to himself he went to go sit on a bench hoping his friend could find him. He looked around; all he saw was a really cute blonde girl sitting five benches away what looked like drawing. To pass time he sang.

"Everybody's looking for love…" Enjoying the scenery he nodded his head slowly to his music that he didn't own but memorized.

"In my head I see you all over me…In my head you fill my fantasy." He closed his eyes and tapped his feet remembering the lyrics and rhythm of the song. He reopened his eyes to see the really cute blonde girl in front of him. He stood up quickly not noticing how close they were, he didn't know if he tripped on his own feet or hers making him fall on top of her.

_How did we get in this position? _Their noses were touching but his full weight wasn't on hers, when he was falling it was out of reflex that he shot out his hand when he would fall off skateboarding. His other arm rested at her other side on his elbows, they were looking at each other in total shock for 3 seconds.

_Lapis Lazuli_ he thought, an amazing color of Lapis Lazuli; so deep and endless. He could almost kiss her if it weren't for the fact that they weren't strangers, she smelled of sweet pea he amused knowing the correct scent if it weren't for Olette always asking him if he liked this or that scent. Of course she never took his opinion when he said sweet pea, she was too busy trying to figure out what Hayner likes…

"Can you please get off me?" She had such a voice that was like music when he sang, the rhythm, the beat, he wondered if she could sing well. He quickly removed himself from her blushing; he offered his hand to her.

"Thank you." The same music feeling went in his ears as he helped her up. She wasn't drawing anymore he noticed that there wasn't anything art related materials on the ground, she must have left it on the bench.

"I'm sorry." It was at the same time that they bow their heads down their foreheads hit each other.

"Oww…" She was rubbing her head to make the pain go away.

"I'm so sorry, again!" This time he took a step away from her and said it.

"Its okay, I'm sorry too." This time he got a good look at her, lapis lazuli eyes, white dress, she was tall enough that she could put her head on his shoulder.

"Roxas…?" She had a timid hopeful smile on her letting the sentence drag on to a question.

"That's me, how did you know my name?" He was confused, this was the first time he saw this girl and she didn't look like a native here.

"You told me you would give me a tour guide of Twilight Town." By now her timid smile was gone, melting into a grateful smile.

"Wait. Keybarrier? From Modern Warfare? The one who was camping when we first met?" Now he was really starting to know he didn't know this person at all like he thought.

"That's me; technically it's my brother's account though. I just play on it." She started to giggle seeing his confused face of disbelief.

"You're a **girl**. I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me that?" His jaw dropped at the realization, he really needed to know the person more before meeting them in real life, especially a very cute girl like this playing on Modern Warfare. What are the chances of that?

"You never asked and I wanted to see your surprised face." She was grinning, enjoying his embarrassment.

"That's not fair." He sat down sulking and pouting at the same time.

"I'm sorry. My name is Naminé." She held out her hand to introduce herself which he gladly accepted feeling the softness of her skin. He stood up not letting go of her hand but intertwining their fingers, smirking. Axel was definitely rubbing off of him.

"How about I show you that tour guide like I promise?" He flashed a sincere smile at her.

"Just don't get cocky. I saw another guy with blonde hair I thought that was you except his ego was tenfold more than yours." She pulled him with her to get her sketchbook.

"Will do." Cheesy grin plastered to his face he thought, _oh this is going to be fun. _

"Modern Warfare is the best game ever." He swooped down to peck her cheek and ran leaving her dazed.

* * *

**You guys were thinking of Sora werent you? How many of you knew it was Namine? I tried blending their personality to a nuetral one so it could be a girl or a boy.I know the romance is short, that im dearly sorry. Over all hoped you enjoy it and leave a review telling me what you think of it :). **

_My"Draw With Me" readers i am hoping to be able to update this week or next week because for the next 2 weeks i have finals to take then im graduation! No not hs, i would have alot of better writing if i did. _

_Song's used: _

_Leona Lewis - My hands_

_Taeyang - Wedding Dress ( I am in love with him!)_

_Jason Derulo - In my head_

_The songs i made him sing was just because i was listening to them atm, i just wrote down the lyrics of what i heard and i didn't want long lyrics either which explained alot of jump lyrics. However it took me a long while to accept My Hands as the theme for FF13 instead of the japanese song, no worries im starting to get addicted to it. _

_A random fact: Do you guys always wonder why my oneshots are put in in-progress instead of complete? Well i always put them at late hours where my dad told me to turn it off constrantly getting mad more each time. So i rush and i guess it became a habit or tradition. _


End file.
